You're My Destiny
by SunnyFudanshi
Summary: "Even though it wasn't a fateful meeting like in love stories, or like the movies, I still believe you are my destiny."  Jagan. AU. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I don't own BTR. They belong to whatever. I'm just here to write. :)

Hello Everyone. This'll be my first fic. Of course, not my first one in the history of history, but all of those were old. And I was young. And I hate to say that I shiver in disgust whenever I go back to read them. Hahaha.

Anyway, I can say for sure that this is definitely my first BTR fic, and I'm definitely excited to see how this is going to turn out. I'm also a bit scared, but maybe I shouldn't be telling you guys that? Haha. I'm an avid Jagan fan, and I decided to give them a try. Please don't kill me if I kill the characters for you. Hahaha, I'm just starting to 'test the waters' right now. Hopefully it isn't so AU or I'm not too bad with the characters that I piss you all off that much. Haha!

(P.S Also I tried to put in some references from some of the recent episodes of BTR. Let's see if you can find them?)

(P.P.S they're there. If you squint. :p)

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell. That is his name. He isn't extremely popular. He's not a total goof. He is a bit of a nerd, but it's nothing but endearing. He's not exactly an outcast, but you couldn't say that he's a part of the in crowd. He was that regular Minnesota high school boy. Logan Mitchell. That is his name.<p>

"Good Morning Logan!"

He smiled, charmed at the youthful and chipper voice he heard behind him taking the hands that covered his sight into his own and clasping them into his fist. He turned around away from his open locker and smiled down into the eyes of his good friend Camille Roberts.

"Haha, Good Morning Camille."

He gave that signature crooked smile of his, and Camille swooned, just as she did every morning. She gave him a light hug as a reply and let him gather his things as she proceeded to tell him about this morning's news.

"Alright, so, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

Stuck in his locker, still trying to find his hopelessly lost notebook for his Economics class, Logan sighed and laughed to himself at Camille's news of the day. Just how exactly was she able to get this kind of news? "No, I didn't. I'm assuming you'd like to tell me about it?"

"His name is James Diamond and he's a senior like us. He's from L.A. and from what I've heard, he's a total hottie. Enjoys singing and hockey, among other things. He's already getting really popular."

"Camille, really now. Have you even met the guy? What gives you the right to tell me all of this stuff about him? I mean, what if none of it is true? You could very well be spreading rumors, and I don't need to be involved in any of that this early in the morning."

"Oh Logan, lighten up! Seriously though, I heard he's really hot."

Logan laughed again. "I think you told me this already. But ok."

"Oooh, can't you be excited about something I'm excited about, just once?"

"What are you talking about? I'm excited about stuff you say all the time." He closed his locker door, spinning the lock, just as he did every morning. He held his arm out and Camille looped hers through. They walked together down the large hallway just as they did every morning to their Economics class, the first period of the day, and Logan continued to scold her as she ranted on and on about the new transfer student "James Diamond".

"I mean really, something has gotta be going on with him right? Why else would he transfer all the way from L.A. to Minnesota in the middle of the school year like this?"

"Yeah…I guess that does seem a bit weird…Wait! I don't even know this guy. I'm not going to talk about this with you Camille." She gave a huff as the two entered the dingy classroom, obviously not aware of the surrounding audience. Camille quickly separated from Logan and scurried off to her seat, her lips at the ready to gossip about the new student to her surrounding classmates. Logan shook his head, publically showing his disappointment, and wandered off towards his own seat, only to find a new and unfamiliar face in his place.

"Uh…I'm sorry…but you're kinda in my seat…" Logan said quietly.

"Oh. Sorry dude." The unfamiliar, but quite handsome, face stood up towering over Logan, and proceeded to occupy the space behind him.

"Oh, it's no problem."

Logan also occupied his own seat, feeling just a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't so great with talking to people he didn't know. He wasn't much of a social person. Of course, once you got to know him, he would open up just as any normal person would, but it was hard to break the ice with Logan, because it was hard to even find a common point of interest with him without making him feel awkward or something of the like.

He squirmed in his seat. He felt like someone was staring at him. Or rather, he felt like _that guy_ was staring at him. Maybe it was because he had nothing else to do? Logan tried to lower himself in his seat, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose 'Awh man…it's too early in the morning for me to be feeling like this.' He thought to himself and sighed.

"Uh…Dude…are you ok?" Two taps on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh…What?…Erm I'm fine." Logan quickly straightened himself, not daring to turn around. He stayed upright and tense for a while.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Logan held the bridge of his nose again. What was with this guy? He turned around in order to make a point, but found himself in a most awkward position. The tall and pretty face quickly backed away as far as the desk behind him would allow him, but it was inevitable. Logan sat there, turned around in his desk, about to yell at the new kids' crotch. Logan blushed and turned back to face front, forgetting why he even turned in the first place.

"Dude, sorry. I was just gonna ask if you were ok."

Logan had enough. "I already said I was fine!"

The boy went back to his seat and Logan sank down. It really was a horrible first impression, but he just wouldn't let up. Just then, Ms. Wainwright walked into her classroom, pleased to see all of her students waiting for her in an orderly and proper fashion. She greeted everyone cheerfully and looked over everyone with a smile.

"So we have a new student I see?" Ms. Wainwright announced. "Why don't you introduce yourself Mr.…?"

"Diamond. My name is James Diamond." And then he stood up and waved a few spirit fingers down his face, giving an absolutely signature smirk that couldn't be described as anything else but sexy. Towering over Logan just as he did before, Logan noticeably gasped. He covered his mouth and proceeded to sink even lower into his seat and he heard a few chuckles and whispers before putting his head down onto the desk. He had just walked into the classroom, gossiping about the guy, and then to make things worse, almost yelled at his crotch. Then he yelled at the guy himself, and all he did was worry if he was alright. Logan couldn't have felt more like a jerk any time of his life than he did now. Ms. Wainwright cleared her throat, silencing all of the students before the small event could be turned into more of an uproar.

"It's nice to have you James." She nodded her head and he sat back down.

"Meet with me after class and we'll figure out some way to get you caught up with everything. For now, take out a notebook if you have one, because we're going to take some notes." Everyone groaned. Notes from Ms. Wainwright were the absolute worst. Not only were they boring, but because they were dealing with Ms. Wainwright, she would once every so often give the whole class 'The Face'. Yes, it was those dreaded 'Kelly Wainwright' faces that the class never looked forward to and it was almost impossible to avoid them, considering the boring nature of a subject such as Economics. Even Logan, who was such a smarty, didn't seem to enjoy Economics all that much.

He felt another two taps on his shoulder. He turned around in his desk yet again, but did so quietly, since the notes and lecture were already starting.

"Could I borrow some paper?"

"Uh…Sure…" He ripped a few pieces out of his notebook.

"Oh and sorry if I offended you or anything like that…I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked like you were sick or something…"

"Ah…no. I'm fine."

'Do I really look sick when I'm annoyed..?' Logan thought to himself.

"So what's your name?"

"Logan. Logan Mitchell."

"James Diamond."

"So I've heard."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Logan." And then he felt a hand on his shoulder. This time it wasn't awkward, nor questioning. It wasn't to get his attention. It was just a simple, comforting, hand on his shoulder.

The lecture continued, and thankfully the class got through the period without getting too much of 'The Face'. The lights came on just as the bell rang for passing period and the whole class groaned as their senses were rudely and suddenly awakened. They stretched and blinked their eyes, giving off a show and Ms. Wainwright disapproved by shaking her head. "I'll see you all tomorrow. No homework for tonight."

The class cheered with a lazy 'yay' and everyone scurried off towards their next period. Camille approached Logan and quietly told him to hurry up as James started to approach Ms. Wainwright.

"Bye James!" She said with a slightly flirty and girly tone as she walked out the door. Logan followed suit and as he turned out the door, just about to exit the classroom, the two boys caught sight of each other, and James smiled at him, not even bothering to say bye to Camille.

* * *

><p>"He's totally into you!"<p>

"Camille, what the heck? I didn't even do anything. How can you already know that he's 'totally into me'?" Logan air quoted.

It was currently lunch time at Palm Woods High. Camille and Logan were having lunch at a quiet spot, a small table near a huge tree, just outside of the busy cafeteria. Today it wasn't snow storming, and the weather wasn't so frigid that you couldn't handle being outside for a while, so the two thought it would be nice to take a break from all the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria. Logan ate the rest of his warm grilled cheese sandwich, quickly replacing the space where his sandwich used to be with his scarf. Sitting comfortably on the lunch table bench, he furrowed his brow at Camille's ridiculous accusations.

"You're the one who's telling me that he clearly smiled at you just as you left Wainwright's room. He constantly needed to check if you were okay, and clearly made a point of asking _you_ for some paper. He could've asked anyone around him, but he chose to ask you! And then he gives that comforting hand on your shoulder. And you told me it lingered just a little bit more than a usual 'comforting hand' would, right? This leads me to one conclusion." Camille proceeded to speak in her French accent, something she used regularly for emphasis and that also had the benefit of improving her dramatic acting skills. "He likes you Logan. C'est l'amour."

Logan simply rolled his eyes. He loved Camille and all, but sometimes she just tended to be a little too ridiculous. "Ok, none of that really proves anything. I could've been any other person, doesn't really matter. And besides, how could it be that he likes me? He probably doesn't even remember my name, let alone know me as a person. We don't even know his sexual orientation. But let's just not even go there. Really, Camille, You're just too much sometimes."

"Oh…Well…I know. But you have to admit, the rumors were true. He's quite the looker."

"Hmm…Well…Yes. I am gonna have to agree with that."

Camille giggled. "Oh Logan. You're so cute. He's totally gonna fall in love with you."

Logan rolled his eyes again, shaking his head in disapproval. "You're too crazy. Why am I friends with you again?"

"I believe the question is, Why aren't you fr-…no wait; that doesn't make sense."

Logan laughed at her, pushing her side, and she laughed poking back. They proceeded into a small shoving fight, laughing at each other, and enjoying each other's company.

"Having Fun?"

The two stopped their ridiculous looking fight of sorts and looked up to a familiar voice and even more familiar hair and wardrobe.

"Hi Lucy." They said in unison.

"What's up?" Lucy Stone, rocker chick of Palm Woods High, sat down next to the two good friends. She crossed her legs as she sat down, making sure to show off her nice leather combat boots.

"Oh, we're just talking about how the new kid is totally falling for Logan." Camille smiled.

"Oh...James? Well that's weird. I was ju-"

"Weird? What makes it weird? Don't think he could like me? Why? 'Cause I'm a guy? Or maybe 'cause I'm all nerdy and what not? The only thing weird here is…well…have you seen your hair lately?"

Lucy's jaw dropped slightly, and her face gave off a slightly offended look. She knew Logan was just teasing and was probably just worked up about James. She started to pet her hair and looked at it lovingly. And then she flipped it over her shoulder. "Uh. Logan. Calm Down. Ya didn't let me finish."

"Huh?"

"I was just going to say that I was just talking to James."

"O-Oh…Really?" Logan felt a bit embarrassed. He knew he was overreacting. It's not like he liked James anyway. It was Camille who was getting him all worked up about everything.

"Ooh, what did he say Lucy?" Camille jotted in.

"Well, not much, to be honest. He is a nice guy. Although he did do this weird hand thingy in front of his face when he introduced himself. I wonder if he does that a lot…"

"Probably." They stated in unison.

"Oh. Well anyway. I just wanted to be friendly, since it kinda seemed like he didn't have much of a place to go. In fact, he's in the cafeteria right now deciding what to get for lunch. I told him he could sit with us, if it's cool."

"Did you mention us?" Logan wondered aloud.

"Yeah. He said he knew you? But really didn't know who Camille was."

"Awwh. See Logan. He does remember you."

"Oh." Was all he could respond with. He was a bit flattered, to say the least.

"Hey Kendall!" Camille exclaimed.

The tall and familiar figure walked up to the group, signature plaid flannel, beanie, and tight jeans in tow. He wiggled those bushy eyebrows of his and gave a charming smile. Put it simply, Kendall Knight just had too much swag.

"What's up guys?"

He sat himself down next to Logan, just as he usually did at Lunch time, arm around his shoulders. Camille then snuggled up to Logan as well and Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

"And you guys call me weird?"

"Hey, Everyone wants a piece of good ol' Logie." Kendall smiled.

"Even if that is true, I really wish that you guys wouldn't smother me so much." Logan stated, slightly low-spirited, mostly because when the two did this they ended up suffocating him. When they heard him complain, they both moved away from Logan and sat within an appropriate distance from Logan's personal space.

"Haha, alright buddy. So what's up you guys? What's the big news of the day?"

"Logan's totally got a new lover!" Camille crowed.

"Camille! What the heck? I don't even know the guy!" Logan was starting to get flustered, and it made him wonder why.

"Come on Logan. He's so good looking. I mean _so_ good looking. And he at least wants to make friends with you. I can tell."

"Is he really that good looking?" Kendall questioned.

"He's _that_ good looking." Camille stated. Kendall raised an eyebrow and looked towards Logan, who simply shrugged. He then looked towards Lucy.

"He is pretty good looking." She shrugged just as Logan did.

"Well. Looks aren't everything. And as long as he doesn't hurt little Logie, then everything is good. I approve." Kendall stated smugly, nodding his head up and down, as he moved his arm around Logan's shoulders again.

"Don't worry dude. I have no intentions on hurting 'Little Logie'."

They all turned around to that tall built body and charming smile. It was as if everyone needed to soak it in; the way they all paused and the chill in the air faded; they soaked in the epicness that was James Diamond. Logan blushed and avoided James' gaze. Lucy scooted over from her place, and cleared her throat.

"James, sit here. I believe you already know Logan." She pointed to him, and he smiled awkwardly. James chuckled a bit and waved at him.

"This is Camille." Lucy pointed to her, and she smiled as he smiled back.

"I said bye to you in Wainwrights' class. Maybe you didn't hear me?"

"Oh, no I heard you. Sorry about not saying bye back. I was kind of…distracted…" James went back to smiling at Logan.

"Annnnd, I'm Kendall." Kendall stated, pulling Logan in a little closer towards him.

"Oh sorry. You're the boyfr-"

"He's not my boyfriend." Logan stated matter-of-factly. "You'll have to excuse him. He's just really protective over me. I've known him the longest out of these three goofs." He smiled at James, feeling a bit more confident, and took Kendall's arm off of his shoulders. At this, Kendall frowned, but allowed the small gesture anyway.

"Just because I'm not his boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm not gonna be just as protective." Kendall eyed James up and down as he crossed his arms.

"Haha, Hey dude, you can cool it. I already said I wouldn't hurt 'Little Logie'." James laughed as Logan blushed at the childish nickname.

"You can stop calling me that." Logan stated, glaring at him just the slightest bit.

"Awh, man. It's really cute though, little Logie." James teased again, this time reaching over to pinch Logan's cheeks. Logan winced, rubbing his cheek and everyone laughed. It was as if James could've been born in Minnesota. He fit in so well with the group, that he even surprised himself. The five continued to converse, getting to know James as best they could in the short lunch period. They tried to ask about why James had moved in the middle of the school year, but they really couldn't get much out of him without him going off on a tangent about how small and cold Minnesota was, or how intriguing the people at the school were. Despite that fact, they were quickly bonding, and the whole time, Logan couldn't help but feel that having James along with them just felt so right. It all ended too quickly though, as the bell rang, signaling all the students of Palm Woods High to get to their next period.

"Bye James!" Camille sang as she looped her arm through Lucy's.

"Bye Camille." James smiled. "Bye Logan."

Logan looked back and smiled, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Logan quickly finished up his notes from Statistics as the bell rang, signaling the end of the last class of the day. He lingered around the notes just a little bit longer than the rest of the students. He loved math. It just intrigued him, the way it made his brain work. He stared down into the paper, starting to get lost in himself, when he was suddenly snapped out of the trance by a vibrating in his pants pocket. It was a text from Kendall.<p>

"_Still coming over today?"_

"_Yeah, I still am. Did you already let Katie and your Mom know that I'm coming over?"_ Logan texted back and a reply came back instantly.

"_Nah, but they'll be cool with it. Meet me in the parking lot."_

"_Kk"_

And with that, Logan started to pack up the rest of his things into his messenger bag. He stuffed his notebook and cellphone into it, and carried his Statistics book, instead of letting it crush the valuables inside of his bag. He walked out of the classroom, and headed towards the parking lot as Kendall had instructed him to. On the way out though, a familiar voice struck his eardrums.

"Logan!"

"Oh…hi James." He stood and waited for James to catch up, who also seemed to be heading for the parking lot. James quickened his pace, being that his last class was all the way down at the opposite end of the hallway where Logan's classroom was located.

"Hey. Where you headed?"

"Parking lot. I'm meeting Kendall there."

"Ah. I see. Will he mind if I walk you there?"

Logan chuckled. "I really doubt that he would."

"Good. But just to let you know, I would've walked you anyway."

Logan laughed again, looking up at James while they walked together. "Haha, well I guess that's good to know then?"

"I sure hope it is."

"So, I never got to say I was sorry for yelling at you this morning. I know you were just trying to see if I was ok."

"It's cool. I must've aggravated you by asking you so much. I just really needed to know if you were really ok. It's in my nature"

"Well, I guess you could say it's in my nature to be a little shy and maybe just the slightest bit pissy and anti-social around people that I don't know very well. I didn't make the greatest first impression." Logan stated, albeit not very confidently.

"I already said it's cool. And I didn't exactly make the greatest first impression either. I mean, first I took your seat, and then my crotch was all in your face…Really sorry about that by the way." James blushed and scratched the back of his head. It was embarrassing, but the fact of the matter was that it needed to be addressed.

"It's alright. It wasn't the greatest meeting, but at least this way we met?"

"Yes. I kinda feel like it was…_destiny_." James smiled and tapped Logan on the nose. Logan stopped walking for a bit and stared at James who continued forward.

'Ok…Either he's flirting with me. Or he's flirting with me.' Logan thought to himself.

"You coming or what?"

"Oh…shush! I thought you said you'd walk me!" Logan quickened his pace and laughed to himself, heading out of the door and into the cool air before James could retaliate. He found Kendall waiting for him near the flag pole and walked towards him.

"There you are. What took you so long? You know I still gotta pick up Katie."

"Oh yeah. Sorry dude. I totally forgot. See, I ran into James…"

"James? What did he need?"

"He just wanted to walk me here, that's all."

"And so where is he?"

"Oh he should be right behind…" Logan looked back. Nobody was there.

"Huh? That's funny. I swear he was right behind me…" Logan started to walk back towards the door.

"Sorry dude. I gotta pick up Katie. She's probably freezing her ass of right now. You can deal with your guy problems tomorrow. If I don't pick up Katie ASAP, Mom is gonna be pissed." Kendall started to drag Logan away towards his car and eventually Logan stopped putting up a fight. He did wonder a little about James, but as he strapped himself in the passenger side of Kendall's car, and the hot air blew into his face, he slowly let himself forget, pretending that it wasn't a big deal.

"You're late. Hi Logan."

"'Sup Katie?"

"Oh Nothing. You know. Just freezing my butt off. Could we get home now Kendall?"

"Whatever you say baby sister."

The rest of the ride to the Knight residence was silent, but in a comfortable manner. Perhaps it was the chill in the air that softened the sharp energy that was so characteristic of the Knight family. Or maybe it was just the fact that Logan was around and was uncharacteristically quiet. Either way, everything went without question and they arrived at the residence in no time. Katie rushed in first, shaking her head like a dog would from getting out of a bath, followed by Logan, and then Kendall who closed the garage just before heading in.

"So why are you over Logan?" Katie asked, setting her things down blatantly in the hallway, and heading straight for the kitchen.

"Kendall needed some help with math and asked me to come over." Logan started to head upstairs towards Kendall's room, intending to leave his stuff there before joining Katie in the kitchen.

"Figures. That doofus can't figure out much anything unless it has to do with hockey. Or relationships."

"Hey, I'm not a doofus!" Kendall retaliated, smacking Katie in the back of the head just as Logan came back down the stairs.

"Uh…Ouch!"

"Kendall, don't smack your sister."

"She's asking for it!"

Logan just swayed his head back and forth, and laughed. "You know she's totally gonna get you back later."

"Psh. She can try as hard as she wants. I'm not gonna let that happen." Kendall stated smugly.

"Oh, you just wait big brother. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. You never know when it will come. But it's coming." Katie whispered eerily, giving that creepy effect. She then took her sandwich and her belongings up to her room.

Kendall shivered. "I swear, that kid…"

Logan laughed heartily. He loved hanging out with the Knights. He felt more at home at the Knight residence than he ever did with his own mother. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother, nor was it that she didn't love him. He would always be her 'Little Hortense'. (From which Kendall derived his nickname for Logan, 'Little Logan') It was just that being a single mom, like Jennifer Knight, Joanna Mitchell was often too busy to be able to spend any quality time with him. Perhaps it was because Kendall and Logan's situations were similar, in that they both had single moms, made them get along so well when Logan moved to Minnesota in the third grade. Or perhaps it was just because of Logan's sensitive and Kendall's protective nature that just meshed so well together when they met. Whatever the case, they were the best of friends now, and couldn't be separated. Not for the past ten years, and definitely not now.

The two boys headed up to Kendall's bedroom after finishing their snack and hit the books right away, to Kendall's dismay. Although Kendall had asked Logan over to help him with his homework, he wasn't exactly ready to buckle down and study. He wasn't a math whiz, and was currently taking Algebra 2 for the second year in a row. Algebra just aggravated him in a way that nothing else could.

"Kendall, you really have to focus."

Kendall rolled onto his back where he lay on the floor. He let Logan sit comfortably on the bed, while he used the floor space for his Algebra book, notes, and work sheets. "You're really expecting me to focus more than I already am? Logan we've been at this for-"

"Only twenty minutes."

"That's a whole twenty minutes!"

"Kendall! No wonder this Algebra is kicking your butt."

"It's not kicking my butt. I'm putting up a good fight."

"Not much of one, I have to say."

"_Anyway_, twenty minutes _is_ a lot of time if you think about it. Don't people say that you need to take regular breaks to study effectively? So let's take a break. Come on Logan."

Logan squinted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. It was true. If your heart wasn't in studying, it was better to take a break and wait for later. For the sake of Kendall, and the sake of his own sanity away from Kendall's complaints, he allowed themselves a little break. "Fine. Whatever."

"Yes!"

"You shouldn't be so happy about this."

"Don't worry, don't worry. I promise I'll go back to focusing after a few minutes."

Kendall lifted himself off of the ground and onto the bed next to where Logan was sitting. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"Had enough of a break yet?"

"No." Kendall wrapped Logan in his arms. "So buddy…"

Logan sighed. It was another one of Kendall's buddy talks. Kendall would wrap Logan in his arms and hold him, chin to his head, and try to talk to Logan about his problems, just to keep in check. Ever since they were little, it was apparent to Kendall that Logan was very sensitive, and so Kendall took it upon himself to check in with him every so often and see if he was alright. Logan didn't usually like these talks, because he felt like he was bearing a little bit too much for Kendall to see, but he knew that the blonde was doing it in his best interest.

"…what do you really think of James?" Kendall asked.

"James? Oh…well…I don't really know? What do you think of him?"

"Well. I guess he seems like an 'OK' guy. I don't know him all that well."

"Yeah. He is really nice. Pretty cute too, in all honesty."

"Is it true that you like him?"

Logan looked up to Kendall with a glare. "Really, Kendall? I only know him just as much as you do. It's way too early to be saying that 'I like him'."

"I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt you know? Yes, it's like you said, I don't know the guy, but it's kinda obvious that you two are attracted to each other. If the dude ends up bad, you know that's gonna be no good for you."

Logan broke away from Kendall's embrace and smiled at him. He really was a good friend. "Kendall, really. Don't' worry. I'll be careful. We don't even know if anything is gonna happen yet. Let's just wait it out. And if he does end up to be a jerk…You can just kick his ass for me, right?"

Kendall laughed and punched Logan's shoulder. "Haha, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Hey! You guys want pizza or what? Mom's been calling you down for the past ten minutes already!"

"We're coming Katie!" Kendall called after her, slightly annoyed at the sudden disturbance. He hopped off the bed, slightly rushing before Logan could remember that he hadn't even finished his math homework yet.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Logan and Kendall finally managed to get their homework done. Or rather, Logan finally got Kendall to finish his homework. He started to gather all of his things into his messenger bag, and headed downstairs to wait for Kendall who was going to drive him home.<p>

"Thanks for having me over Mama Knight." Logan politely said to Jennifer Knight, who was doing some cleaning downstairs. The stress of balancing being a mom and working to provide for her family could be seen clearly on her face. She smiled at Logan as she sent him off.

"Oh, It's no problem dear. Say hi to Joanna for me."

"I will, if I catch her."

"Hey, you ready?" Kendall appeared from behind Logan, all bundled up and ready to drive Logan home.

"Yeah. Goodbye Mama Knight!" Logan called as he walked out of the door with Kendall on his toes.

The ride home was short and comfortable. They were in Logan's driveway within fifteen minutes. There was no other car in the driveway, so it was assumed that Logan's mom was working late, yet again.

"I could stay for a little bit if you want me to." Kendall offered, sensing Logan's fall in spirit.

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks though. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow buddy."

Logan got his bag and book and walked up the driveway towards the front door of his house. As soon as he unlocked the front door, he flicked the front porch lights on and off, letting Kendall know that he was inside and safe. Kendall pulled out of the driveway and honked a few times to let Logan know that he was leaving. Logan smiled as he locked the door. He left his bag and book at the door and headed up to his room.

The house was empty as usual, and he left a few lights on for his mom, for whenever she got home. It seemed to be that going through the day without seeing her was becoming a ritual. He'd leave for school before she woke up and she wouldn't get home until he was already fast asleep. It wasn't the ideal set up, but there wasn't much else they could do about it.

Logan fell onto his bed, suddenly feeling very exhausted. He pondered the day's events. Things felt pretty typical. Crazy Camille, always cool Lucy, and his best buddy Kendall. Things felt typical, but right. The only thing that he felt kind of lost about was James. Sure, he only just met the guy, but there was something about him that caught his eye.

"I wonder where he went today…" Logan said to himself. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I don't own BTR. They belong to whatever. I'm just here to write. :)

Hello Everyone. This'll be my first fic. Of course, not my first one in the history of history, but all of those were old. And I was young. And I hate to say that I shiver in disgust whenever I go back to read them. Hahaha.

Anyway, I can say for sure that this is definitely my first BTR fic, and I'm definitely excited to see how this is going to turn out. I'm also a bit scared, but maybe I shouldn't be telling you guys that? Haha. I'm an avid Jagan fan, and I decided to give them a try. Please don't kill me if I kill the characters for you. Hahaha, I'm just starting to 'test the waters' right now. Hopefully it isn't so AU or I'm not too bad with the characters that I piss you all off that much. Haha!

* * *

><p>Logan squirmed in his bed as the alarm inside of his digital clock rang. It was one of those blaring and annoying alarms. It was similar to the fire alarm that he would hear in school in that it was loud enough to make him deaf for a few minutes; annoying enough to temporarily piss him off. And even though that seemed exaggerated, (really, <em>really<em> exaggerated) Logan couldn't help but think about the similarity between the two annoying things. He looked up at the digital screen located on the bedside table and groaned. It read '6:30 A.M.' and he turned away from the screen as if ignoring it would make time go backwards. After lying in that position for about thirty seconds, he turned onto his back and blindly smacked the damned electronic contraption. He forced himself out of bed, rolling out lazily and sitting on the floor for a few minutes scratching his stomach. He then realized that he fell asleep in yesterday's clothes and suddenly felt a little dirty. He gathered himself up, rubbing his eyes, and gathered a change of clothes from his closet.

Logan opened the door to his room with his clothes under his arm and felt the warm carpet between his toes. It was still pretty dark outside at 6:30 in the morning, and he had no intention of turning on any lights. He assumed they were all turned off by his mother last night who was probably fast asleep in her own bedroom. He felt down the hallway, touching the wall as a guide, sliding his hand until he hit a bump which he recognized as the door frame to the bathroom. He twisted the door knob and stepped into the fairly small space. It was about half the size of his bedroom, but it was enough for Logan, since nobody used the upstairs bathroom but himself. His mother, who had the master bedroom, already had a bathroom connected to her bedroom. Logan winced at the sudden contact of the cold tile with his feet. It almost felt like a burn, but he got used to the feeling quickly. He flipped the switch to turn on the bathroom light and held his eyes in agony. He absolutely hated the small pain he got in his eyes when they were hit too suddenly with an immense amount of light. He stood there and covered his eyes with his hands for a while until he was able to open them without them burning.

Logan squinted and looked at himself in the mirror. His appearance wasn't too bad, considering how fast he crashed last night. He had a few cowlicks in his hair, and his thin long sleeved thermal was pretty wrinkled. He studied his own face in the mirror, moving closer to it and checking his skin. It was just as healthy as it was yesterday and he smiled. He had forgotten to wash his face, so it was a relief that he hadn't grown any blemishes. Logan then walked over to the shower and slid the sliding doors open. He turned the knob to about three fourths of the way to the left and pulled on it, making the water shower out of the head in a stead y stream. He had memorized where to turn the knob so that it was the perfect temperature for him.

Logan came back to the mirror, examining himself as he stripped out of his clothes. He peeled off each piece of clothing one by one, analyzing the figure in the mirror with an intense stare. It wasn't that he was groping himself or enjoying the sight at all. He just found his naked body interesting. He wondered what it would be like for another person to see him nude. If the sight of his thin, naked body could make their insides well up and burn with passion. He suddenly shivered, remembering how cold it was, and stepped into the warm shower of water that by this time was the perfect temperature.

After Logan finished his shower and took care of all of his basic hygiene habits (brushing his teeth and the like) he started to get to work on his hair. Now his hair wasn't anything fancy, and it didn't take much to pull off the style that he usually had, but it was the style that he always thought made him look just a little bit more handsome. He towel dried his hair again just to get out any of the extra moisture because he didn't plan on using the hairdryer and waking up his mother. He roughed it up a bit with his hands, and then grabbed just a minimal amount of hair gel working it into the front and slowly into the top and back so that it was spiked up. He leaned forward into the mirror, paying attention meticulously to the detail he put into himself. He smiled when he felt satisfied with his appearance and walked out of the bathroom.

Logan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen checking the clock on the wall for the time. It was exactly '7:05' and Logan smiled because that meant he had some time to quickly eat something before he left for the bus at 7:15. He opened his cabinet looking at the dull choices. Pop tarts, cereal, oatmeal. He decided that today, just toast would be fine. He popped a couple of whole wheat pieces of bread into the toaster and pressed down on the spring to start the toasting process. In the meanwhile, he went to the door to grab his bag and statistics book. He brought his bag and book to the table, and set them down into one of the kitchen table chairs. Feeling a bit parched at this point, Logan went to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of orange juice. Before opening the fridge, he read the note that his mom left him every morning on the magnetic dry-erase board that stuck to the refrigerator door.

'_Good Morning Honey. Sorry I got home so late last night; I was dealing with a difficult newlywed couple who were trying to make a deal with me to get a house. I'm doing some shopping tonight. Let me know if you need anything. Love, Mom'_

Logan smiled and erased the small board with the mini eraser that came with it. He knew his mom worked hard to try and provide for them, and he appreciated it all so much. He just wished he could have a bit more time with her in order to show it. He wrote back with the marker.

'_Morning mom. I hope that couple didn't give you too much trouble. I don't need anything from the store, but thank you anyway. Be safe. Love, Hortense'_

He looked at the message, satisfied with the way it looked, and then opened up the fridge door. He took out some strawberry jam for his toast as well as the carton of orange juice. As soon as he got back to the counter, the toaster dinged, signaling that the toast was ready. Logan grabbed a few paper towels and a butter knife as he walked over to the toaster, taking the toast in his hands and putting it on the paper towel. He looked over at the clock for time and it read '7:11'. He quickly spread a minimal amount of the sweet substance onto one slice, and put the other on top. He took one bite, downed his juice, and was already walking toward the door with his bag and book. He grabbed a light jacket, and a scarf, putting them both on. He carried his toast along as he walked to the bus stop, only a few minutes away from his front door.

He stood there in the cold air waiting for the bus to come. The wind blew in his short hair, and he shivered from the chill. He didn't really like to wait for the bus too long, but it wasn't something he could control so he waited patiently. He checked his cell phone for time. It read '7:14'. He decided that he should just get his bus pass out now, so that when the bus came, he'd be able to get on quickly and without any hassle. He opened the zippered pocket inside his bag where the small card usually was, but found that it was not there. Surprised and slightly confused he patted around his bag for it. He started to panic when he could not find it. He patted around in the pockets of his pants and his jacket but there was nothing there. When he looked up, he saw that the bus was already approaching. He decided he had no choice but to ask the driver for a free ride.

'It'll work. I see this driver every day. Hopefully she can cut me some slack, and I'll pay her double tomorrow of course.' He thought to himself.

As the bus came to a slow stop, he saw that this was not the usual driver that he usually had. Logan started to panic even more but as the doors opened he still stepped inside. He decided that maybe if he acted like he couldn't find any money and made a big fuss of it, the bus driver would let him through. He really didn't have any money with him, so if he acted the part, the bus driver might have some mercy. As he approached the driver and the machine which took up money he searched his pockets dramatically.

"Oh…crap…where is my money?" Logan said in a worried voice. He was really good at convincing people when he needed to be. He started to pat around some more, but the bus driver wasn't buying it. He was about to kick Logan off.

"Listen, if you don't have a pass or money, I can't let you on. Sorry kid."

Logan frowned. He started to search more and everyone on the bus was starting to get irritated.

"Hey, hurry up will ya?"

"Just get off."

"We have places to go!"

Logan glared at all of them, and they all went back to minding their own business. 'Jeez, people these days…'

He looked back up at the bus driver who shrugged and pointed at the door. Logan rolled his eyes and turned around, ready to step off the bus and just go home and get some money instead. He already decided he would just wait for the next one and be late for class.

"Hey, wait!"

It was that voice again. That beautiful voice that he was secretly longing to hear. He turned to look at the back of the bus and he found James walking towards him.

"Sorry about this, I can pay for him." James took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a dollar, putting it into the machine. The bus driver shrugged again.

"Sure that's fine. Hurry up and sit down, I got a route to run."

Logan nodded slowly. He was kind of shocked, and wasn't really sure what to do next. James grabbed his wrist and started to lead him to the back of the bus. Logan quietly followed.

"I didn't know you take the bus. I didn't see you yesterday morning."

Logan snapped out of his mini trance. "Oh. Yeah. Kendall drove me to school yesterday."

"Oh, I see. How come he didn't drive you today?" James held his hands out for Logan to slide into the two-seater he was sitting in before.

"Oh, uh…well he doesn't usually drive me. It was just that Tuesday he borrowed some notes from me and Wednesday morning he had to drop off the notes he borrowed, and so he decided to just drive me when he brought them."

"Oh." was all James could manage.

There was an awkward silence for a while. The bus kept on its route and it usually took about thirty minutes to get to Palm Woods High from Logan's house by bus. Usually Logan sat alone, but sitting next to James made him feel awkward and nervous. There were times where their shoulders would brush against each other or their knees would knock against each other and it made Logan very wary of his little habits and surroundings.

"Do you not carry around money with you?" James suddenly asked. Logan looked to his right and found James' face in a questioning look. He looked towards the front again.

"Yeah…I don't. I don't usually need it during the school week. I don't go out or anything after school, so there is no reason for me to bring it. Kinda lame isn't it?" Logan asked looking to James again. James smiled at him.

"That's not lame. It makes sense. 'Why bring something you don't need' right?"

"Yeah that's my point. That's how I think of it anyway."

"Yeah, it makes sense." James nodded. "But I'd feel uncomfortable if I didn't bring money around with me."

"I guess it's just because I can call Kendall if I need anything. I'm sorry you had to pay for me, by the way. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"It's not a problem. And no need to pay me back, it was only one dollar. I didn't think it was you at first, but I thought I heard your voice and I had just to go up and actually check. You know if it wasn't you, I would've just gone back and sat back down." James laughed a little bit.

"Oh, I would've done the same thing. Why would you pay for a stranger?" Logan said, laughing along. "That would be really weird."

"Yeah it would. I guess you should consider yourself lucky I don't consider you a stranger, right?" James nudged Logan's side with his elbow, smiling.

"Haha, I guess I am lucky to know the great 'James Diamond'." Logan copied James' little hand movement and expression as he said pretty boy's name. James laughed again.

"Do I really look like that when I do it?"

Logan nodded fervently with a stupid smile on his face. "Yes, you look exactly like that."

"Wow. I must be really good looking when I do it, 'cause you looked amazing when you did that. But then again, you look amazing all the time." James smiled and Logan blushed. He expected James to say he looked dumb when he did that, but he totally turned it around.

"Oh. Well, thanks. It's true that you're really good looking when you do it though..." Logan said quietly, crossing his arms and clearing his throat as he looked out the window which suddenly seemed so interesting. He felt an arm come and rest around his shoulders and when he looked back, James only nodded and Logan leaned into the small embrace just a bit.

* * *

><p>"I saw you, I saw you, I totally saw you!"<p>

"Yeah, you saw me. You're seeing me. You're not blind Camille."

"No, no, no, no, no. I mean, I saw you with James!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "We take the same bus, ok? Big deal, jeez."

"But you guys totally got off together and his arm was around your shoulders! That is a big deal!" Camille was currently spazzing around as Logan looked for his Economics notebook. It seemed like he could never find that thing.

"It was only for a few minutes. It really didn't mean anything. It was just a friendly arm over my shoulder. Kendall does it all the time, and you don't freak out."

"But James isn't Kendall. That's why I'm freaking out!"

Logan took his notebook out and closed his locker spinning the lock. Camille hooked onto his side quickly and they walked down the hall to Ms. Wainwright's class.

"Listen Camille, It really didn't mean anything. I was happy when it happened, I'll admit, but it's just a friendly thing. I can tell." Logan said, trying to get Camille to calm down

"Whatever you say, Logan." She sing-songed as she walked into the classroom. Logan headed towards his own desk and found James in his desk again. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"'Sup?"

"Uh…You're kinda in my seat." Logan said smirking at the pretty boy.

"Oh? But I'm not. Your seat is right here." James said pointing to his lap and smirking right back.

Logan crossed his arms, smiling. "As if I would ever."

"Hey, why not?"

Logan laughed and started to push James out of the seat. "What do you mean why not? Sitting in your lap doesn't make any sense, that's why not."

The whole class started to quiet down as Logan and James fought playfully. It was no longer about the seat, but who would win in this squabble for dominance. As Logan pushed harder and harder, James would only laugh holding his place in the seat. They were stuck in their own world. The class stared, unsure of what to think of the event unfolding before them. Ms. Wainwright walked in to her class which was surprisingly quiet yet again.

"Logan, how come you're not in a seat?"

Logan looked up to Ms. Wainwright. "Oh. Uh…"

"Sorry Wainwright. It was my bad." James stated, getting up from Logan's seat and sitting in the one behind it. Logan quickly took his seat and shrugged as Ms. Wainwright raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's alright James…Let's start notes everyone." She walked towards her desk and pulled up the power point for her notes. Logan felt two taps on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Can I borrow some more paper?"

"Haha, you didn't get a notebook yesterday?" Logan chuckled

"I didn't have time." James shrugged.

Logan was reminded of James' sudden disappearance yesterday as he was ripping paper for the pretty boy.

"Why didn't you have time? You ran off pretty quick yesterday." Logan said as he passed him another few pieces of notebook paper.

"What?"

"I mean as we were walking to the parking lot yesterday you kind of disappeared. Seemed like you had something to do?"

"Oh no. I…uh. Please don't misunderstand. Really I was just-"

"Boys. Am I interrupting your conversation?"

The both of them looked to the front and Ms. Wainwright was giving them the face. James cringed and Logan looked away.

"No, really. We'll all wait if what you have to say is so important." Ms. Wainwright said in a rather snooty manner, crossing her arms.

Logan shook his head back and forth. "No. I'm sorry Ms. Wainwright."

"Yeah, sorry Wainwright."

She shrugged and continued with her lecture as both Logan and James sank in their seats. By the end of class all of the students were exhausted. The notes today seemed to drag on longer than usual. Half of the class struggled to keep awake as the concepts of trade-offs and opportunity cost were tossed around. The bell rang in the middle of the lecture and the class scattered as usual.

"Be prepared for tomorrow. I'll be assigning a project for you to get done over the weekend." Ms. Wainwright called to her class as they started to leave the room.

Logan quickly packed up his things and turned around in his seat to face James. James was also packing his things when he looked up at Logan and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"So…?"

James finished putting away his things and stood up.

"So…what?"

"Yesterday!" Logan exclaimed, a bit frustrated that James had forgotten again.

"Oh…right! Yesterday. See I-"

"Hey you guys! Where's your next class James?" Camille asked, hooking onto Logan's side.

"Camille, stop being rude. James was just about to tell me something." Logan glared at her and she held a hand over her mouth.

"N-no no. It's ok. It's something I'd just rather tell you in when you're alone. I have Algebra 2 next, Camille."

"Oh. What teacher?"

"Collins."

"Hey, that's the class that Kendall is in." Logan said a little surprised.

"What, really?" James said looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. I tutor him every Wednesday after all. I see it on all of his papers. Miss Collins, second period, Algebra 2." Logan nodded his head up and down for emphasis.

"That's weird. I never saw him." James scratched his head.

"Oh that's right. He didn't recognize you at lunch did he…" Camille added in.

"That's weird. We'll ask him about it at lunch then." Logan said as he walked out the door.

"So which way is Collins class anyway?" Camille asked.

"Down to the left from here." James answered.

"Ah. We're going the opposite way." Camille said sounding just the slightest bit disappointed.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch then?"

"Yeah, see ya." Logan said. Camille and Logan walked down to the right of the hallway and he looked back at James. James turned around and caught Logan looking at him. He winked and Logan smiled turning back front and walking towards his next class.

* * *

><p>Logan stood outside of the lunch line waiting for Camille to come through with her lunch. He stood and shifted his weight back and forth from his toes to his heels. Several students passed by him, but none of the faces were familiar. He sighed, getting the slightest bit tired from waiting. He felt somebody tap his shoulder but when he turned around nobody was there. He rolled his eyes and turned back forward and found Lucy smiling in front of him.<p>

"You know, it's not really endearing when you do that." Logan said crossing his arms.

"Hahaha, somebody is in a crabby mood." Lucy said, laughing.

"It's not that I'm crabby. I just wasn't expecting you. I really don't like when people do that. It makes me have this like…false sense of anxiety. "

"Haha, alright, alright. I promise I won't do that again." Lucy patted his back. "Where are we sitting today?"

"Oh, I dunno. But we can't sit outside today. It's too cold."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. That's why I told James to look for us in the cafeteria." Lucy said, winking and nudging Logan's side. Logan gave her a look that said 'I don't care.' but his blush gave away his curiosity.

"Do you guys have a class together or something?" Logan asked her, trying not to sound creepy or like a stalker.

"Oh, yeah, we do. Third period Guitar class with Guitar Dude."

"Guitar class?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah. He's really good too. Of course I guess that's expected since he's in the advanced class with me. I told him that he was really good on the first day. That's kinda how we started talking."

"Huh. I see…" Logan pondered on the thought a bit. He wondered if James was that good. And if maybe he would show him some skills one day. But then it hit him.

"Wait, "Guitar Dude"? That's your teacher's name?" Logan asked, air quoting for emphasis.

"Well yeah. I mean…he doesn't wanna get all formal with us I guess. It's not what guitar is about for him. So he told us to call him "Guitar Dude"." Lucy said shrugging.

"Huh…that is too weird. I didn't even know Palm Woods High offered a Guitar class."

"We've been friends for half of this school year, and you just realized that I'm in a Guitar class?"

"Well I guess the topic never came up." It was Logan's turn to shrug.

"Hey, even I knew Lucy was in a Guitar class." Camille said from behind Logan with an arched eyebrow.

"There you are. How long does it take to get a salad?" Logan said with a glare.

"Surprisingly, there was none left. So I had to wait for one. Sorry~" Camille said in a cute voice.

Logan rolled his eyes as Camille hooked onto his side. Lucy followed as Camille led them to an open table in the cafeteria. The three sat down and engaged in some idle chat, each telling about the day's events. Logan felt two familiar taps on his shoulder and he found James smiling at him.

"No lunch, Logan?" he asked, sitting down next to the shorter boy.

"You know I don't have any money." Logan said nudging his side. James laughed.

"But I thought you would've packed something at least."

"Nah. I didn't have any time this morning."

"What do you mean? You were standing right there waiting for the bus." James said cockily, getting closer to his face.

"Yeah, that I was. But you obviously saw how organized I was this morning. No money. No pass. You expected me to have a lunch?" Logan said raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Well I guess I didn't think things so thoroughly as you did." James said, tapping his nose as he did the day before.

"Guess you need to work on that." Logan said back in a flirty tone.

"Maybe you could teach m-"

"Hey guys!" Kendall yelled in a rather loud and uncharacteristically perky voice. James and Logan were snapped out of their trance and both Lucy and Camille suddenly groaned. The three boys stared at the two girls who looked at each other in defeat.

"Kendall you're totally a co-"

"Hey. Let's not be potty mouths." Lucy cut into Camille mid-sentence.

"But James and Logan were totally gonna get it on." Camille whined.

"Was not!" Logan protested as he blushed.

"It's okay Logie." James said patting Logan's back. Kendall sat down next to Lucy without a word; only a disapproving leer. Logan could sense that Kendall was uncomfortable and proceeded to take James's hand off of his back. James complied with the removal, but held onto Logan's hand instead, holding it under the table. Logan looked at him, but James only winked. The table was caught in an awkward silence.

"So…What was up with Collins' class? Did you guys figure out what happened yesterday?" Camille tried breaking the silence, directing it at both James and Kendall.

"Oh. Yeah. I talked to him about it." James answered. Kendall looked up.

"Apparently I was in the bathroom when he was being introduced. By the time I came back everyone was taking notes already. He sits all the way across the room from me." Kendall explained.

"Yeah…funny how things work out like that." James smiled trying to lighten the mood. He scratched the back of his head. It didn't work.

* * *

><p>After his last class Logan felt so tired. By the end of lunch time he was emotionally drained from the awkward aura that James and Kendall gave off. Lucy and Camille did their best to break the aura with some of their funny stories but it wasn't enough to cut through. Something just wasn't right with those two and it put Logan in a very uncomfortable position. He finished packing his things and was starting to get out of his class when he got a text.<p>

"_Need a ride today?"_

"_Yeah, I do. Would you mind?"_

"_You know I don't. Just hurry this time. Katie is waiting on us again."_

"_Kk."_

Logan walked out of the classroom door completely set on rushing out to the parking lot when ran into James.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Where you headed?"

"Oh, Uh…Kendall was actually gonna drop me off at my house. I was just gonna go straight home."

"Ah…I see."

"What?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you a favor…"

"Uh huh...?" Logan said with a questioning tone that beckoned James to go on.

"…but it seems like you're busy."

"James."

"Huh?"

"I just said I was just going home. If you need something, you can ask." Logan said, poking the taller boy's chest. James laughed, grabbing Logan's hand.

"Haha, ok, ok. I was just wondering if maybe you would take me to like…a school supplies store or something? See it's ironic 'cause I don't want to be bothering you by asking you for paper again tomorrow, but here I am asking you to show me where the store is." James said scratching the back of his head. It was Logan's turn to laugh.

"Hahaha, it's no problem. Sure, I could show you, but how are we getting there? You took the bus this morning."

"See, I would drive, but I don't have my car in from the shop yet. I figured I could just pay for both of our bus fares?"

Logan pondered for a moment. He didn't have any homework to complete and the way James was talking was really convincing. He did feel a little guilty for making Kendall wait, but if he didn't help James now, he would feel even worse considering it was a favor that James was asking of him.

"Well. I guess it's ok. Just let me text Kendall. Hopefully he won't be too mad."

"Great! I'm sure he won't. And if he is, I'll personally apologize. Thanks so much for this Logan." James said happily, snaking his arm around Logan's shoulder and walking the opposite way from the parking lot where the bus stop was located. Logan decided to call Kendall instead of text him as the two walked together. At least this way, he would cut some of the guilt by telling Kendall with his words and not some text on a screen.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Kendall, I don't need a ride anymore."_

"_What happened?"_

"_James asked me for a favor. I'm gonna go help him get a notebook for one of our classes together."_

"_He's got a car?"_

"_No, we're taking the bus."_

"_Are you guys at the bus stop? I could take you guys."_

"_No, you gotta go pick up Katie, remember?"_

"_Ah, yeah! Crap. She's probably gonna be mad, huh?"_

"_It's colder today than it was yesterday…so I'm guessing yes."_

"_Ok…well…Call me if you need anything, ok?"_

"_You know I will. Thanks, Kenny."_

"_Uh-huh. Hanging up now."_

"_Bye."_

"Kenny?"

"Just a nickname, that's all."

"Are you sure I'm not stepping onto somebody's territory?" James asked with a questioning look.

"James! He's not my boyfriend." Logan chuckled at James' wariness and thought it was really funny, but was also charmed by it as well. As they stepped out the front door of the school walking towards the bus stop, the wind blew and a chill ran up Logan's spine making him shiver. James held him to his side just a little closer and Logan also brought his arm around the taller boy's waist. The two boys waited for the bus in that chilly wind, snuggling up to each other as close as they would dare for warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I don't own BTR. They belong to whatever. I'm just here to write. :)

Hello Everyone. This'll be my first fic. Of course, not my first one in the history of history, but all of those were old. And I was young. And I hate to say that I shiver in disgust whenever I go back to read them. Hahaha.

Anyway, I can say for sure that this is definitely my first BTR fic, and I'm definitely excited to see how this is going to turn out. I'm also a bit scared, but maybe I shouldn't be telling you guys that? Haha. I'm an avid Jagan fan, and I decided to give them a try. Please don't kill me if I kill the characters for you. Hahaha, I'm just starting to 'test the waters' right now. Hopefully it isn't so AU or I'm not too bad with the characters that I piss you all off that much. Haha!

* * *

><p>As the bus came to a slow stop, the boys unhooked themselves from each other and meekly looked away. James stepped on first, pulling out two dollars from his wallet, and Logan followed closely behind.<p>

"I'll be paying for him." James stated as he inserted the bills into the machine. The bus driver, who was not the same as the one from earlier that morning, merely nodded and let the boys walk to the back of the bus. Today, because it was so cold, there were hardly any other people on the bus. None the less, the boys still decided to sit in the same two-seater that they had earlier, in the same position. Logan got comfortable under James's arm as the bus started to move again through the cold wind.

"So where exactly are we going?" James asked.

"Oh. Well I just figured we could just stop by the mall but we won't get there for a while. It's probably got some office supplies store which should have some school stuff for you. Probably."

"You don't know for sure?"

"I don't really get out much. I thought we went over this already?"

"Right. I knew that. But I mean you don't even know what stores are in your local mall?"

"Well, I'm just not much of a mall person, I guess..." Logan trailed off. James was at a loss. He felt like he offended the shorter boy and his grip on him got tighter for lack of words to say.

"I mean, that's just me though. I'm not the type of person to be going out all the time. I stay home or hang out with Kendall most of the time." Logan tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"What do you do when you hang out with Kendall?" James asked biting his lip. Logan looked out towards the window.

"We just hang out. Just like anyone would with their best friend. My house, his house, it really doesn't matter. We're just close and it's comfortable like that."

"I see…" It was James's turn to trail off. Logan looked back to James and found a noticeable frown on his face. It seemed he got like this every time Kendall came up in their conversations. The two boys also got so awkward when they saw each other at lunch, and trying to talk to one of them while the other was in the room seemed nearly impossible. Logan has told both James and Kendall more than once that the other was not his boyfriend, so he wondered what got both of the boys like that.

"What is the deal with you and Kendall?"

"Huh?"

"I swear to you James. Kendall is not my boyfriend. What is the problem?" Logan tried to be upfront about the topic.

"I…uh…" James was at a loss for words. Logan only stared up at James with more intensity.

"…I don't know. I really just…I guess we just both got off on the wrong foot. He doesn't seem to like me all that much."

"I don't think it's that. We've talked about you, you know. He worries about the same thing, that you're my boyfriend that is. He just doesn't know you all that well and probably just needs to get to know you better in order to like you."

"You talked about me?" James went off on a tangent hoping to get Logan distracted.

"Nothing big. Just that you're…cute…is all." Logan said with a small grin.

"Well, you know I think you're really cute too." James grinned and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Logan laughed and jabbed his side.

"Anyway; Why don't you get to know Kendall? I mean…it's awkward for everyone. The way you two act around each other."

"Well, I mean I try. Every time I see him he's giving me this…glare. Well not really a glare. But I guess just this look. And I really want get to know him Logan. I do, believe me. But it's hard to."

"Should I talk to him about it? I don't really understand why he would be glaring at you."

"Well, it's not exactly the glaring that's keeping me from liking him."

"Then what is?"

"Uh…" James blushed and covered his face with his free hand in an attempt to cover it.

"…well you know…I don't really want to say. It's kind of embarrassing, you know?"

"Embarrassing?" Logan asked with an eyebrow up.

"Yes."

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me…" Logan said quietly.

"I know! I know…but it's just…well…" James trailed off again. Logan scrunched his face up.

"Look…If you don't want to tell me-"

"No! Ah, look. I can tell you. I am James Diamond! It's not like I have anything to hide anyway." James said composing himself. He took a deep breath.

"Ok…Logan, I really don't want to freak you out or anything, ok?" James was speaking in a soft tone.

'He must be really embarrassed about this.' Logan thought to himself.

"But it's like…It's just hard for me to get to know Kendall. I mean, we've talked about him a lot and I can tell the two of you are really close."

"And I've told you how many times now that he's not my boyfriend?"

"Yes! I know. I know he's not…but he's still your best friend. And I guess I'm sorry to say that I'm just…kind of…jealous." James exhaled sharply.

"James. We've only known each other for two days…you're not my boyfriend. Neither is Kendall. What is there to be jealous of?" Logan said lifting an eyebrow. James quickly took his arm from around Logan and folded his hands in his face.

"I know. It's creepy. I'm sorry. I just like you so much. And I'm jealous that Kendall knows so much more about you. I'm not good at sharing. I don't know…" James sounded muffled, rushed, and embarrassed under his hands.

"If you think I'm creepy, I understand. You're the first person I've liked in a while, and I can't help but want to…I don't know…"

"James. It's ok." Logan patted James' back.

"If I haven't established it with my blatant flirting before, let me establish it now. I like you too, James. But there shouldn't be anything that you should be jealous of. Me and Kendall have known each other since we were young. I only met you two days ago. The relationship that me and Kendall have versus the one that you and I have is totally different. You're gonna have to work to know more about me, just as Kendall, Camille, even Lucy did. And that's probably going to take a bit of time. This relationship…whatever it may be…needs to have some work put into it. We can't just rush into everything. Things like this take time." Logan rubbed James' back as he spoke, trying to comfort him. James groaned and moved his hands to his lap. He looked up towards the top of the bus.

"Will I even have enough time to get to know you…?" James said to himself. Logan gave a concerned look.

"I'm giving you the time right now. We have plenty of time."

"No, I mean…" James paused. He thought for a moment and seemed to decide against saying something.

"You're right. I should use this time wisely. I'm sorry Logan." He turned to face the smaller boy with a serious gaze. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so serious. I want to know more about you as well. Let's just make this fun! And not about Kendall." Logan said poking James' side. James finally smiled again.

"Ok. Let's just make it fun. And I promise I'll try and get friendly with Kendall. Just don't…expect much." James sighed, letting his shoulders drop.

"I'll talk to him about it. It's not just your fault that you guys are so awkward."

"Please don't tell him that I'm jealous."

"Why not? I kind of like that you're jealous." Logan smiled mischievously as he pushed the button that would stop the bus for the next stop.

"Please Logan! I'm already embarrassed enough." James crossed his arms, his shoulders tensing up again. The bus was starting to slow down and James stood up from the seat.

"Ok, Ok! I won't tell him. You're so silly."

* * *

><p>"So what else do you need? Just this notebook?" Logan asked James as the two walked around the office supplies store. James pondered for a moment.<p>

"Yeah. I think that's it. If I forget anything, I can just get it with my mom later." James said with a finger to his chin. Logan scratched his head.

"Well why did you want me to come here then? Couldn't you have just gotten this notebook with her too?"

"I…er…I wanted to make sure it was the right notebook. Yep."

"But…we didn't have to have a specific notebook."

"I know that."

"Then why-"

"I don't know." James cut him off. Logan frowned and looked up at him.

"James!"

"What! Ok, so I only wanted to take you out. But to me, that's a legitimate favor. Please don't be mad." James shrugged.

"I'm just…making use of my time." James smirked as he referred to their earlier talk. Logan could only shake his head left and right. Despite his disappointment, Logan still admitted to himself that he was having a lot of fun with James. The atmosphere was almost date like, but casual enough to not be titled anything. It was more like two friends hanging out, something that he and Kendall would do, except a bit more intimate.

"Well, it's fine to make use of your time with me, but you didn't have to make up an excuse Mr. Diamond. I would've said ok if you just wanted to hang out." Logan smiled as they cashed out at a self-checkout line. James paid for the item and grabbed the bag. He grabbed Logan's hand as they were walking out of the store and continued on through the mall with no certain direction.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Next time I'll just ask you out instead." James smiled back at Logan, who looked away with a light blush, but gave his hand a squeeze. The pair kept walking along ignoring the occasional squeal or prolonged stare. The mall was pretty empty, or more than it usually was, considering it was a Thursday afternoon. The whole atmosphere was pretty private.

"What do you wanna do now?" Logan asked James as they walked, anticipating his next move.

"I don't really know. Doing anything with you seems like good time." James smirked.

"You're the one who wanted to take me out."

"But I don't know the place all that well."

"Neither do I!" Logan laughed.

"Well, how about you? Do you need anything?" James asked him, still walking without a clue or a care as to where they were going.

"Well, I don't need anything…but maybe we could check out the bookstore?"

"You like books?"

"Yep. Love 'em. Don't you?"

"I like stories. Not too big of a reader though."

"Oh. Why not?"

"I- well…er…" James started to get flustered.

"Just don't like it?"

"Ah, no. I can't say that I don't like it. It's just...Well, I'll read. And suddenly I'll get tired and dizzy. By the time I get through the first paragraph, my stomach will start turning inside out, and I'm hit with the sudden anxiety that I can't ever get through it. The only way to stop it is to close the book, and then I'll feel a bit better." Logan giggled at James' ridiculous story and dramatic actions. He put his hand over his forehead as if he were already sick just thinking about reading.

"It's alright if you don't like reading, James. Not everyone does."

"But you do. That's what matters." James shrugged.

"What do you like?" Logan suddenly asked, making James stop and think.

"I like…to sing."

"I don't." James looked over, surprised at Logan's quick response.

"Why not?"

"I get nervous in front of crowds. So I don't like to sing. But we're still getting along. See what I mean? You don't have to exactly like what I like, and I don't have to adore what you enjoy either. There is such a thing as compromise." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"In fact, I think our differences would probably bring out the best in each other, don't you?"

"I never really thought about it that way. I mean…I was always taught to comply with whoever you wanted to stick around. That's how it always worked with me." James said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know. I just have always…tried to change myself. In order to get people to stick around. It just always worked. So I never stopped changing. People like me better that way."

"That's…sad." Logan was at a loss for words.

"Is it?"

"You shouldn't have to change for people to like you. People should like you for who you are."

"Really?" James asked. He looked surprised. Logan turned to face him and look him straight in the eye.

"Yes, really. You don't have to change for me, or for anyone else for that matter." James smiled. He looked genuinely touched as he grabbed Logan's shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. The way Logan felt as he meshed against James' body was warm and unfamiliar. It was sudden but also a very comfortable and inviting feeling. He wanted to capture it and remember the way it felt.

"Thank you, Logan. You don't know how much that means to me..." James whispered into the smaller boy's ear which sent shivers up Logan's spine. James could feel Logan shaking and he lingered for a while longer to keep Logan in that romantic daze. They stayed silent, but as all things do, the embrace ended. It would've been too awkward to continue it any longer.

"So…" James said trailing his hand down to grasp Logan's hand again. Logan smiled up at him. James then laughed.

"What?"

"It's nothing. It's just…we keep having these deep talks. It's great. You're great." James smiled, brushing Logan's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm not great. Far from it."

"But I've already let you know so much about me, so quick. And it comes so naturally. It's not just me that's feeling this, is it?"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't just you." Logan said taking James' hand over his heart. It was beating significantly faster. James smiled and took his hand away to stroke Logan's cheek again.

"I'm glad." There were another few minutes of silence before it got awkward yet again.

"So…"

"So…bookstore?" James said in a quick and excited tone. Logan laughed and started to walk again with the tall boy, hand in hand.

"Bookstore."

The two found a map of the mall near one of the entrances and located the bookstore quickly. As they entered the quiet and comfortable place, Logan started to smile even more brightly. It was one of his favorite places to be, being that it was quiet and full of books. Also not to mention, a small café connected to it as well. The boys walked through the small and cramped aisles of books together, Logan occasionally stopping to flip through something he found to be interesting. James would curiously look on and ask what the book was about, and Logan would try to explain it best he could. He spoke with enthusiasm that made even James want to read. After browsing through all of the romance and science fiction, James really did start to get dizzy and Logan chuckled.

"Why don't we just rest at the café for a while?" Logan suggested leading James towards the café area. James nodded, acting dreadfully dramatic again, but smiling at the same time. The boys sat down across from each other at a small table and put their bags down. The café was decorated in a romantic winter theme, and the air around them felt warm. Lights hung from the ceiling and twinkled in a soft manner. They could see outside the small café window that it was starting to get dark and both were genuinely surprised.

"Dude, what time is it?" James asked Logan looking for his cellphone in his backpack. Logan checked his cell which was in his pocket.

"Wow. five o'clock already."

"Five?"

"Uh…yeah. Something wrong?" Logan gave him a funny stare.

"No…no. Everything is fine." James said, tapping his fingers on the table restlessly. He kept on looking towards the door; as if afraid somebody was going to burst in.

"Are you feeling ok?" Logan asked out of concern, not really sure why James was acting like he was. James noticed that Logan was worrying for him and smiled. He stopped his tapping.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Maybe we should get going soon?"

"Do you need to be home soon?"

"Kinda."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I don't wanna rush you or anything." Logan rolled his eyes.

"And I don't want you getting in trouble. Here, why don't you just start walking towards the bus stop? I need to use the bathroom first, and then I'll meet you there." James's face visibly softened, and he seemed a little bit more relaxed.

"Sure. You don't want me to wait for you?"

"No. That would be weird. And I wouldn't be able to go, if I knew you were waiting for me." Logan said quietly. He already started to walk towards the back of the café with his things. James nodded, understanding that it was awkward to have someone wait for you when you were getting rid of waist. Logan turned to the men's bathroom and walked towards one of the stalls. He hung his bag on the hook that was meant for coats or bags and turned to the toilet. It was surprisingly clean, and nobody else was in the bathroom so he let out a sigh of relief after he unzipped his pants. He went to the sink to wash his hands, after the toilet had automatically flushed itself. The flush was loud and scared Logan just a little bit so he simply and quickly washed and dried his hands, checked his appearance, and walked out of the bathroom. He looked towards the table just in case James was waiting for him, even though he told him not to, and James wasn't there. It was expected, so Logan wasn't surprised. He nodded to the cashier who stood there looking bored without anybody to service and walked out the doors of the café. Logan shivered into his coat and started to walk towards the bus stop.

He couldn't see James from his point of view but figured he would come into view once he actually reached the bus stop. He quickened his pace towards what he thought might've been the pretty boy but the figure turned around and it wasn't him. Logan suddenly had a pang of doubt. It couldn't be that James left again.

'The bus hasn't even come yet. Where the heck could he have gone?' Logan thought to himself as he analyzed all of the people waiting. There weren't many, It was cold and nobody wanted to be out if they didn't have to be. None of the faces were familiar. He started to get worried when his phone started to vibrate. He got a text from an unknown number.

"_This is James, I'm so sorry. I had to go."_

"_What happened? How'd you get my number?"_

"_Lucy gave it to me. It was my mom. She found me waiting at the bus stop and kind of made me get in the car. I couldn't say no. I'm so sorry. Can you wait in the café? I'm sure later tonight I could sneak the car out and get you home."_

"_Your mom? You didn't tell her about me?"_

"…_Sorry. Please don't misunderstand. Could we talk about this later? It's something I'd rather tell you in person. Doing it over text just seems so insincere."_

"_Well. I guess that's fine. But this is the second time you've done this. Was it your mom the first time too? Oh and forget sneaking out. I'll just call Kendall."_

"_It was. I'm sorry. I swear I'll explain everything tomorrow. She's already staring at me funny as I'm crazily texting you. I'll talk to you later. Sorry."_

Logan was considerably offended but there wasn't much he could really do about it. James' mom seemed like a serious and scary woman, if she could pressure James to stop texting with just a glare. And if he didn't even have the time to explain his situation before she got him into the car, she was probably in a rush for something. He decided he wasn't offended enough to be angry and would wait for James' explanation the next day. After putting James' contact information into his phone he dialed Kendall's number and Kendall picked up considerably quick.

"_Hello?"_

"_Kendall, could you come pick me up?"_

"_I thought James had you covered?"_

"_He had to leave early."_

"_What? You couldn't go with him?"_

"_Well, his mom just showed up out of nowhere. I couldn't do much."_

"_Well…that's kind of jerk-ish, don't you think?" _Kendall sounded annoyed over the phone.

"_Well can you or can't you?"_

"_I'm coming down right now. You're down at the mall right?"_

"_Yeah I am."_

"_Ok, I'm on my way, just wait inside. It's too cold outside."_

"_Ok, thanks Kenny."_

"_Hanging up now."_

* * *

><p>Logan shivered as he hopped into the front seat of Kendall's car. He turned the heat up and sighed when it hit his face. He buckled his belt as Kendall started to drive out of the lot and into the roads. By now it was six o'clock and completely dark. Kendall drove carefully and eyed over Logan.<p>

"What?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kendall asked back.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Just checking if you're ok. How could he just up and leave you like that?"

"I was in the bathroom. You know how I feel about people waiting for me while I'm in the bathroom. Apparently his mom came up to him and ambushed him. He said he couldn't refuse her."

"That's still not right. You didn't have any money. How could he expect you to get home?"

"I'm not mad at him Kendall. You shouldn't be either. His mother seems like a scary woman."

"Well I can't help it. He left my buddy out in the cold with no way to get home. That's not right." Kendall continued to drive towards Logan's house, his thick eyebrows furrowed.

"You're kinda dramatizing it."

"You're letting him off easy because you like him." Logan was quiet for a while after Kendall said that. It was weird, because he truly wasn't angry with James. Just a bit irritated. He had to wonder if he really was going easy on James.

"I'm not letting him off. He's telling me what all this disappearing business is about tomorrow."

"Isn't that weird? Putting it off until tomorrow?"

"He said telling me over text would be insincere…" Logan trailed off. Kendall snorted.

"Whatever."

"What is your deal with him?"

"Nothin'! He hasn't been making any good impressions on me lately. I'm not really approving you know?"

"Kendall, you don't even know him."

"He was all over you at lunch today. You said yourself that he's not your boyfriend, but don't think I didn't see that he was all over your body."

"So? Just because two people are dating or aren't dating doesn't mean that they can't cupcake a little. Camille does it with me all the time. You! You do it with me all the time. James can't do it?"

"Only because I know for sure that both Camille and I aren't after anything from you. You just met this guy. Who knows? He could be a secret sex addicted freak. And he's getting off from the touches that he shares with you."

"Kendall!"

"It's a possibility!"

"What if he happens to be like…one of the nicest guys you've ever met? With no hidden agenda."

"Then that's what he is. But right now I can't trust anything that guy is doing or saying."

"Jesus, Kendall…"

The atmosphere got silent and awkward. It wasn't comfortable like it usually was. Kendall drove up into Logan's driveway and turned the car off. Logan's mother wasn't home yet again. They sat there in silence for a while.

"Need me to come in?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Listen…you know I'm just looking out for you." Kendall looked to his right and made sure that Logan looked right back at him.

"I know, I know. But I just wish you wouldn't see him so negatively. Your approval is important to me, and if you keep assuming the worst out of James, how can I ever get you to accept him? How can I ever get myself to accept him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying my best. It's in my nature to protect you, you know that."

"I know. It's ok. Just try harder ok?"

"Anything for you." Kendall smiled at Logan and he nodded back.

Logan stepped out of the car and entered his home as he usually did. When Kendall honked letting him know that he was going home, Logan locked the door, left his bag at the door, and headed straight for the kitchen. It was only now that his stomach started to rumble and remind him that he hadn't ate anything since breakfast. He looked at the mini message board on the fridge and his message to his mother had been erased. Nothing else was written, so he assumed that his mother had nothing else to say. He scanned up and down the refrigerator door multiple times, but nothing caught his eye. He frowned and closed the door.

'Mom's probably gonna come home with groceries soon anyway. I'll just wait for her to come home.' Logan thought to himself. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He curled his legs up and thought about the day's events. He enjoyed it overall. It was more romantic than he expected it to be. He had also learned a lot about James as a person. He obviously got jealous easily, and was also not good at showing his true self. These were good things to know about a potential partner, and Logan found himself excited to find out more. He wondered what kind of person James' mother was and if she was indeed that intimidating. His thoughts started to flow in and out of his brain and at this point he wasn't really critically thinking but just analyzing everything. He was suddenly broken out of his trance when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Since the vibrating was continuous, he realized it was a phone call. He took the cell out of his pocket and read the caller ID out loud.

"James Diamond."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I don't own BTR. They belong to whatever. I'm just here to write. :)

Hello Everyone. This'll be my first fic. Of course, not my first one in the history of history, but all of those were old. And I was young. And I hate to say that I shiver in disgust whenever I go back to read them. Hahaha.

Anyway, I can say for sure that this is definitely my first BTR fic, and I'm definitely excited to see how this is going to turn out. I'm also a bit scared, but maybe I shouldn't be telling you guys that? Haha. I'm an avid Jagan fan, and I decided to give them a try. Please don't kill me if I kill the characters for you. Hahaha, I'm just starting to 'test the waters' right now. Hopefully it isn't so AU or I'm not too bad with the characters that I piss you all off that much. Haha!

Wow, I'm back. Lol. Sorry it's been so long. I know this is going to sound really generic, but I really have no other excuse. School has just made me so lazy. I'm sure a lot of you are the same? And if not, WOW. Give me your secrets! Haha. Again, sorry it's been so long. I can't promise that I'll be updating in a timely fashion, 'cause I would most likely break that promise, but thank you so much to those of you who have been sticking to me, and reviewing as well! Reviews give me strength to write! Haha!

* * *

><p>He was suddenly broken out of his trance when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Since the vibrating was continuous, he realized it was a phone call. He took the cell out of his pocket and read the caller ID out loud.<p>

"James Diamond."

Logan's eyes widened. He stared at the phone for a bit, letting the name flash on and off. He shook his head and quickly flipped the phone open. His body was tense and stiff as he sat up straight on the couch, as if to properly tidy himself. It was silly, because it was just a phone, not a video call, but Logan suddenly felt the need for proper posture.

"_H-Hello..?"_

"_Logan?"_

"_Hi?"_

"_Hey! I'm so glad I caught you."_

Logan had no idea what to say. That voice sounded even sexier on the phone. He stayed silent, afraid that if he spoke now, his voice would crack in an embarrassing tone.

"_Logan? Hello?"_

"_Ah. Yeah? I'm here." _He was right. His voice cracked only slightly, but it was apparently noticeable and James laughed just a little bit.

"_Listen. I'm sorry. I called to explain what happened."_

"_Your mom isn't around?" _Logan chuckled out loud at his own comment, but instantly regretted it when James fell silent.

"_Yeah…Actually I'm at home right now. Of course Mom is home too, but I'm up in my bedroom. I'll have to be quiet, or she'll get suspicious and want to check in on me…again." _

Although it was the first time Logan had heard James' voice over the phone, he could tell that James was feeling pretty down. He suddenly had the urge to soothe whatever was hurting the pretty boy, but wasn't really sure as to what to say. He decided against saying some comforting words at the risk of an awkward moment. He simply asked about his situation, intending to find out more about him and his mother.

"_Do you not…want her to check on you?"_

"_Well, I guess that would go along with my explanation. As you can see from today, my mom can get kind of pushy and…overprotective. It can get really annoying; especially when she's angry. See, today I was supposed to be home by five o'clock. But obviously that wasn't going to happen. So apparently she came looking for me and found me waiting for you at the bus stop. Before I had a chance to explain she already had me in the car. I swear. That anger of hers turns her into a super woman of some kind."_

"_I guess making you leave without an explanation is kind of… off. But is her overprotectiveness really that bad?"_

"_You just don't understand, Logan. She's kinda…Well. If you ever met her or knew her, you would understand what I'm talking about. And I don't think she'd be very interested in meeting you."_

"_Yeah I guess I wouldn't really understand." _Logan tried his best to not sound offended. He was trying his best to understand, after all. Typically, Logan would point out that he could never really fully understand anyone but himself but he instead offered some insight on his relationship with his mother to James, in order for him to see that what James' mother was doing was something special; something that not everyone had.

"_My mother…Well I love her. But I hardly get any time with her. She doesn't really check in with me either. I've always been free to do what I want, and she has never worried about me at all."_

"_What I wouldn't give for that."_

"_I'm jealous of you. I wish my mom had time to care for me and what I do."_

"_We should switch then!" _ James exclaimed. Both of the boys started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea.

"_So do you understand? I thought making you wait until tomorrow morning would be too long. And I felt rude. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" _James' voice took on a serious tone and Logan smiled. He did the right thing to call instead of make him wait until tomorrow.

"_Well, I really don't think I should be forgiving you. Nothing was really your fault, since apparently both times it was your mom who made you disappear. It was my fault really. If I had known you had be home by five…"_

"_No. That was my fault. I lost track of time. I would've asked you to go home earlier, but we were having so much fun, and I just didn't want it to end. I totally forgot about the time and I take full responsibility. Please! I want you to forgive me. The guilt is killing me over here." _James started to sound desperate, his voice straining over the line.

"_Goodness James, Of course I forgive you. But I really don't think it was anybody's fault."_

"_It doesn't matter. As long as you forgive me, I'm glad." _Logan could feel James' relief through the phone. They came to an inevitable silence then, not really sure what to say. The two boys could hear each other breathing calmly, both afraid to break the tranquil moment. Before it got too awkward and obvious that there wasn't anything more to say on the topic, Logan cleared his throat.

"_So…" _James replied to Logan.

"_So…"_

"_So…I'm assuming you got home safely then?"_

"_Oh. Yeah. Kendall picked me up right after I called."_

"_That's good. Hopefully he wasn't too angry with me. But most importantly I'm glad you could get home safely."_

"_Well he was kind of angry. But don't worry, I handled it. He says he'll try to make an effort with you." _James sighed and changed the topic of trying to make friends with Kendall. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about him.

"_If I could, you know I would've done the same. We only have one car right now because mine is in the shop, but maybe I'll sneak my mom's out one day and we could go for a ride."_

"_I think that'd be fun, but don't sneak the car out! I'll only go if your mother is ok with it."_

"_Once I get my car back, you don't even need to worry about her being ok with it." _James started to boast about how great a driver he was, and how his car would be so nice once it came back from being repaired. He was definitely trying to impress Logan, who was admittedly impressed, but also couldn't help but laugh at James' obvious attempt at flirting.

"_What happened to your car anyway?"_

"_Oh. Well. I got into an accident." _James acted as if getting into a car crash was a completely normal event that happened on an everyday basis.

"_What? No way!" _Logan freaked out.

"_What do you mean 'No way!'? I did get into one. I wasn't hurt or anything, thankfully." _James chuckled at Logan's reaction. It let him know again that Logan did care, at least to an extent where he didn't want him to die.

"_Well…I mean…when did this happen? I didn't see any news on it or anything. We live in a pretty small town. Most everyone would've told me about it." _Logan was trying to act calm, but anything that had to do with close encounters with death made him freak out.

"_Oh, no. This happened a while back, while I was still living in California. It's a long story. Main point, I'm still alive, and now I've met you. That's all that matters." _James didn't seem to want to go into details, and Logan was grateful that it didn't have to come to that.

"_Well, I guess if you're ok. That really is all that matter-" _

Logan was cut off when the front door knob started to jiggle. Whoever was trying to get in was having a pretty hard time with their key. He asked James if he could hold on for a second who agreed without question. He put the cell phone down onto the couch and got up to see who was at the door. He looked through the peephole and as expected he found his mother struggling to open the door with a few huge bags of groceries on the other arm. He unlocked the door and opened it for his mother who looked up flustered.

"You could've left some groceries for me to bring in."

"I did. There are still some more." Joanna Mitchell left her shoes at the door and rushed into the kitchen to put away the groceries and get away from the cold outside. Logan laughed and walked back to the couch.

"_Hello? You still there?"_

"_I've…waited…so long." _James responded with his voice all hoarse and weak, as if he'd been waiting for a century for Logan to return.

"_Haha shut up!"_

"_So who was it?"_

"_Oh. My mom. She came home early with some groceries."_

"_7:30 is early from work?"_

"_7:30? It's only like six. Maybe 6:30."_

"_No. I'm pretty sure it's 7:30. Unless my cell phone is reading the wrong time zone." _ James didn't think he was wrong, but he offered that as a possibility, being that his phone was from California. Logan checked his phone for the time; it really was 7:30.

"_How could this be? It's 7:30 already? But you called me at like...six. When I got home."_

"_Time just flies when I'm with you then?"_

"_I guess so. Wow. It felt like…what? Fifteen minutes? That's crazy. An hour and a half. You're lucky if you get me to talk on the phone for twenty minutes. I usually don't talk on the phone for this long."_

"_Nah. I'm not lucky. I'm special." _Both of the boys laughed.

"Hortense? Who are you talking to? Go and get the groceries and shut the door. It's so cold!" Joanna called from the kitchen.

"Alright! I got it mom!" Logan replied. He put his ear back to the phone.

"_I'm assuming you have to go?"_

"_Yeah, unfortunately."_

"_Aww. I don't want you to leave!" _James whined.

"_You're gonna see me tomorrow!" _Logan replied.

"_That's too long from now."_

"_Aha, no, it really isn't."_

"_It is for me."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow James." _Logan called into the phone, and with a grin on his face, he snapped the phone shut.

* * *

><p>"So who was that you were talking with on the phone? Was it Kendall?"<p>

Joanna and "Hortense" Mitchell sat together at the small kitchen table located in the dining room right next to the kitchen. All of the groceries were put away and the two were enjoying a late dinner that consisted of canned soup and some fancy store baked bread. Logan would've usually cooked something before his mom got home, but since his mom just got home with the groceries, they had to make do with what little time they had together.

"Oh. No. It was my friend James."

"James? James who?"

"James Diamond. "

"I don't…"

"Yeah, you don't know him. He's a transfer student. I met him like…two days ago. I think."

"Two days ago, and you're already on the phone with him? That's different."

"No wait, scratch that. I meant yesterday. We already know each other so well, it's weird. It doesn't feel like I've known him for only…two days."

"Well I'm glad. He must be a really nice boy if he's able to get you to talk on the phone and forget about helping me. Coming out of your shell a little bit, aren't you?" She complimented her son, patting him on the head and smiling. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess I am. What about you? How is work going?"

Joanna took a moment to respond. Logan could tell she was trying to put her words together.

"I don't even know anymore. You know the economy these days, hon. It seems there is no break for a realtor like me out there in the world anymore." Joanna held her forehead in her hands and let out a sigh. Providing for her child and going through a daily grind was getting to her, and it was hard for her to think positively in such a difficult time. All the stress was building up inside, and she just wanted to give up. She wanted to go back to when she was a carefree teenager; like her son. But that was wrong to think. And even if she wished for it, she still wouldn't trade Logan for the world. Logan patted his mother's back and sighed along with his mother. She looked so lost in her thoughts, and it made Logan sad to see her like that. Life was just too hard to live as it was these days. Joanna didn't cry, although she really did want to, and instead looked up towards the ceiling wiping her eyes from the oncoming emotional flooding. She gave another sigh.

"Thank you. My little Hortense."

"…for what?"

"For being…you. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Mom." Logan smiled.

Suddenly, Joanna slammed her hands on the table and smiled directly at her son, giving him a small shock.

"Well! I'm gonna hit the hay. I am so beat from today. You make sure you get to sleep soon, ok? I'm working late tomorrow."

"But it's Friday tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? Who goes looking for houses on Fridays? In this economy!" Joanna laughed at her own joke, getting up and carelessly tossing her dish into the sink. She waved as she exited the kitchen and headed up towards her room. Logan laughed and started to clear the table. As he washed both of their dishes and finished cleaning up, he heard the shower turn on, knowing that once his mother finished her shower, she would knock out within a minute.

He cleared the kitchen counter and started to wipe it dry when something under the toaster caught his eye. He grabbed the object and mentally slapped himself when he found that it was his bus pass. He had completely forgotten about it. But then he smiled.

"Thanks to you, I got to know James more, so I guess you're forgiven." Logan scolded the card and then put it into his pocket, finishing the chore. After he finished cleaning he walked towards the living room to where his backpack was. He specifically made sure that he put the bus pass he found again into the front pocket of his backpack and patted it twice to mentally remind himself that he did indeed place it there. He left his backpack in its place by the door and started to head upstairs, but first grabbed his phone that was left on the couch. He opened the door to his quiet and quaint room, and a burst of warm air hit his face. The vent in his room had been left open, so his closed door had trapped all of that flowing warm air inside of the small space. He sighed at the comfortable feel of the room, throwing his cell phone onto his mattress. He made sure to turn the dial that controlled his light slowly, so that his room would slowly brighten up. He decided to keep his lights low and dim, because he wasn't in the mood to be squinting, bombarded with some unnecessary bright light.

"It also saves some money on the electricity bill!" Logan chuckled to himself, satisfied that he could always take the time to save some money. He looked through his dresser for a change of clothes and decided on a t-shirt, some boxer shorts, and some long pajama pants. As he was placing his clothing on, his message tone on his phone rang and he looked over at it. He stared at it for a while and shrugged, deciding to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed first.

He changed out of his thermal and quickly into his sleeping clothes. He grabbed his toothbrush, squeezing out a bit and bringing it up to his mouth. He smiled at the mirror and made faces as he vigorously brushed. He finished and spit, washing out his mouth. He washed his face, not feeling the need to use any face wash and patted it dry. He smiled at himself one more time before heading back to his bedroom and hopping onto his bed. He checked his phone as he curled up into bed. It was a text from James.

"_You awake?"_

Logan smiled at it. Even the littlest of things could make him happy.

"_Yeah. I'm awake. But you might not be. Sorry I took so long to reply."_

Logan sent the message and started to get comfortable under the covers. He left the phone in his hand, staring at it and waiting for it to vibrate. It was already ten o'clock at night, and he wasn't really expecting anything back. He was hoping, but he wasn't expecting. After about five more minutes, he started to get tired. He placed the phone next to his pillow and set his alarm. He closed his eyes and started to think about his day. It felt surreal. He imagined himself in James' strong and toned arms again, his breath on his ear, his hand in his own. He started to blush. He was really happy, and despite how fast their relationship and skin ship had progressed, Logan couldn't say that he was uncomfortable with it. It was very uncharacteristic of him to be so open with another person, like he was with James, but it was as James had said before. "I'm special."

His phone started to vibrate. Logan flipped his phone open, and checked the message.

"_Can't get rid of me that easily."_

Logan chuckled and started to reply.

"_I wouldn't ever try to get rid of you. Anyway, shouldn't you be sleeping?"_ Logan sent the message and a reply came almost instantly.

"_Yeah, I guess I should be. But I woke up when you texted me back, and I couldn't help but reply."_

"_Oh nooooooo, go back to sleeeeeeeeep!" _Logan tried to be cute with this message.

"_noooooooo wayyyyyy. You sleep first."_

"_hahaha I really will if you tell me to."_

"_sorry are you really tired?"_

"_no, not all that tired. Maybe just a little bit. Are you?"_

"_just a little bit."_

"_then should we try to sleep? What time do you usually wake up?"_

"_Usually…maybe around…6 am? Since I gotta get on the bus at like 6:30"_

"_6 am? I wake up at like 6:30. And I don't need to leave for the bus until 7:15"_

"_Well aren't you lucky..! I won't have to wake up this early for long. Remember, I'm gonna get my car back soon."_

"_lol and then you'll drive to school? Lucky butt."_

"_I could drive you to school too, if you want."_

"_lol nooo, that would be too much to ask. I don't want to be a burden or anything."_

"_Nah. It's not a burden. In fact, yeah. I'm gonna do it. Totally gonna start driving you to school."_

"_James! I said no. lol"_

"_Idc. ;)"_

"_Haha w/e. We should really get to sleep."_

"_Awwh, so soon?"_

"_It's 10:30"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is kinda late."_

"_it is! And you wake up at 6! So go to sleep, ok?"_

"_Yeah, ok. I got it…tty tomorrow. 3"_

"_Ok, goodnight!"_

And with that, Logan Mitchell happily fell into slumber with a smile on his face, thinking about how lucky he was to have had met such a charming guy.

* * *

><p>Logan struggled to open his eyes. It was suddenly 6:30 and he stretched in his warm bed, not wanting to leave his room. He groaned as he stretched and something fell from his bed onto the floor. He groaned again, stopping his alarm and checking for what the object was. It was his cellphone. He opened it groggily, just to check if there were any messages, although he wasn't expecting any.<p>

"_Good Morning! ;)"_

He smiled. It was a message from James. It was sent at 6:25, so he expected that James was probably already on the bus. He stretched again and rolled out of bed to prevent himself from falling asleep. He got up and headed toward the bathroom to take his morning shower. He took his shower fairly quickly, and again, didn't bother with bringing any money or packing any lunch. He simply ate a good breakfast, and cleaned himself up. Now that he knew he was going to be seeing James first thing in the morning, he started to pay a little more attention to himself and his appearance. By the time it was 7:10, Logan was already out the door and waiting for the bus. This time he was absolutely sure that he had his bus pass and smiled at it when it was in the pocket that he knew he had put it in. He showed it to the bus driver, the same one from yesterday, who gave him an eyebrow and then let him through. Logan walked carefully through the aisles, looking for James, but trying not to make it too obvious. James chuckled and waved his arm. Again, he was way in the back of the bus and Logan smiled when he found him. He sat down next to the pretty boy and the smiled at each other.

"Good Morning James!"

The rest of the bus ride seemed fairly short as Logan and James got lost in their idle chatter. Students and civilians alike would board the bus and both boys wouldn't even notice. They both paid all of their attention to each other in a subtle manner. When the bus came to the stop at Palm Woods High, Logan stood up and James followed after, grabbing his hand. They walked together, ignoring some of the stares that they got for being so open. When they entered the front doors, they were both greeted by Camille. She, her usually cheerful self, greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek. James blushed at the sudden display of affection, and Logan chuckled at the embarrassed boy.

"I'm gonna go grab some stuff from my locker, I'll see you in class?" Logan asked James, more confirming that he was going to leave rather than confirming that he was going to see the boy in class. James simply nodded and let go of his hand. Logan wiggled his fingers; they suddenly felt very empty. He shrugged and nodded back to James who was already starting towards Economics and walked down the hall towards his locker with Camille.

Logan let his shoulders fall and Camille noticed his sudden fall in stature.

"Uhh, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. Why?" Logan replied looking at Camille as he started switching books and folders in and out of his backpack.

"Well, you suddenly dropped your shoulders, and I just thought…I don't know. I guess you look kinda tired."

"I guess I am a little more tired than I thought. It's funny, when I'm with James, I don't feel like this at all."

Camille suddenly jammed her elbow into Logan's side and smiled.

"What! Suddenly get a boyfriend, and I'm kicked to the curb now, huh? I'm too boring so I make you tired now, huh?" Camille jammed her elbow in harder, just where Logan was ticklish, making him laugh as she maniacally smiled and joked.

"Ok, ok! I get it Camille! I'm sorry." Logan tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't let up until she felt her punishment was dealt. When she finally stopped, Logan gave her a glare and she shrugged.

"You deserved it!" She smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Logan laughed and they headed to Economics together. Camille drifted off to her seat and he headed towards his. This time, James sat properly in his seat and gave Logan a charming smile. The class instantly quieted down, waiting to see what antics James and Logan would get into today. Logan sensed the sudden quiet and turned around to see all eyes on them. He raised and eye brow and most of his classmates went back to minding their own business. James took out the notebook that he bought yesterday with Logan and made a big deal out of taking it out.

"Oh wow, look at this notebook you helped me get. Jesus, I've never seen such a perfect notebook in my life. Damn, this is a good looking notebook." He fanned through the pages, making a scene, and Logan only laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. Just then, Kelly walked in through the classroom door, and the class paid all attention to her. She smiled to her class.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Ms. Wainwright!" The class said simultaneously, albeit lazily, and Kelly started the class, continuing with the notes from the day before.

Maybe it was because it was a Friday and all of the students were excited for the weekend, but whatever the reason, this time when Kelly ended the notes most of the students were actually awake. She also ended the notes about fifteen minutes early, to inform everyone about the project, just as she said she would yesterday.

"So this project will count for about 15% of your grade, so make sure you work really hard on it. You get one partner, and I'm going to give you a time span of about three weeks to work on it, so you need to make sure you make these weeks count. I guarantee you that if you procrastinate on this project, you will not be able to finish, so be the good students I know you are, and try your best!"

Kelly went on to explain the contents of the project, and what they should do. Basically, in order for her students to understand economics and how the market worked better, she wanted her students to pair up and create something totally new. They had to act as entrepreneurs and "sell" their product to the class. Be persuasive, and include all their economic terms that they have learned within the papers and posters that they'll be presenting. The class got excited at the thought of working in pairs and they all started to pair up immediately after Kelly was done explaining the project. Logan turned around as soon as their teacher was done talking and gave James a smirk. James smiled at him.

"So..uh..Mr. Mitchell. Wanna be my partner for this project?"

"Hmmm…." Logan pretended to ponder for a while, as if it was something he had to think about. James pouted, playing along.

"Please! I'm so new and so confused! Perhaps you could help me, since you're soooo smart!" James flattered Logan unnecessarily and Logan responded with a blush and a smile.

"Yep. I am pretty smart, that is for sure. I guess I am gonna have to help the new kid then." Logan shrugged. James held a fist in the air with a big smile, as if he had won a prize in a raffle, making Logan laugh. The bell rang and the class packed everything up. They all started to head towards their next period in a quick fashion. Camille approached the two boys with her bag in tow.

"I'm assuming you guys are gonna be partners, right?"

"Yep. I gotta help him. He's so new and so confused." Logan mimicked James' pout from earlier and the three of them laughed.

"So I'll see you guys at lunch then!" James said, walking towards his math class and both Camille and Logan nodded with a yes. They then also walked towards their second period together, out of James' sight.

As James walked into his Ms. Collins' classroom, he was met with the intimidating gaze of Kendall Knight. James' smile faded into a neutral expression and he nodded his head, unsure of what to say. He suddenly felt very awkward. He didn't want to feel awkward, but he couldn't help it. Surprisingly, Kendall broke the silence first.

"Good morning."

"Er…Good morning."

They continued to stare at each other in the awkward air, and James let out a big sigh of defeat. It was going to take a while for them to become friends. He then walked away to his desk and started to take out his book and notes to be ready for class to start. Ms. Collins, who was usually typing away at her computer until it was time for class to start, suddenly stood up. James' eyes followed her as she walked to the front of the class. She was going to make an announcement.

"Ok class, looks like James Diamond isn't the only new student coming in this semester." Ms. Collins directed a smile towards James. "Mr. Garcia, please introduce yourself."

James heard some clutter in the desk behind him, and suddenly realized that the even newer kid that Ms. Collins was talking about was sitting right behind him. He turned around and his eyes met with those of a cute, energetic brown color. The short-ish latino boy smiled as he stood, patting the helmet on his head.

"Hi everyone! My name is Carlos Garcia!"


End file.
